Sueño Inducido
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Equinexia [COMPLETO]. Kotetsu y Barnaby duermen en la misma cama. Y en verdad es todo lo que hacen. Todo va bien hasta que un malentendido provoca el quiebre de ambos. Puede ser considerado Pre-Slash de algún modo. Angustia.
1. Capítulo 1

**"Sueño Inducido".**  
(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora **Equinexia**).

¡Hola, soy la insoportable de siempre que ya no sabe qué meter en esta sección! ¡Juás! Es Domingo de Cuascuas, y Barnaby me trajo un regalo, en su canasta aprobada oficialmente por la Asociación Sin Fines de Lucro de los Conejos Pascuenses (cuyos miembros son varios personajes conocidos como Shun "Usagi" Andrómeda, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., y Usami "Usabi-sensei" Akihiko), el cual voy a probar con este primer capi del fic de Equinexia. Y el regalo es... Un nuevo celular! Oh, sí, la YokoSaurio está ampliando sus límites tecnológicos, gentes! (estoy entre emocionada y asustada... emocionada porque mi último cel tenía seis años, y estaba ya moribundo y ya era hora de reemplazarlo; y asustada porque al nuevo tengo que pagarlo durante un año y medio y es un camión de plata para pagar. En mi perra vida tuve un celular tan caro! Y con el crédito se me va a casi el triple, pero bué... Yo no tengo muchas posibilidades de juntar tanta plata, así que dependo de créditos y de terminar pagando de más para tener algo... Qué difícil ser una laburante). Es un bicho de esos táctiles. Espero que me dure al menos un largo, largo, largo par de años...

**Datos de la Escritora Original:**

Equinexia ha escrito varios fics sobre Tiger &amp; Bunny, siendo éste el primer Fandom en el que lo ha hecho. Algunas de sus historias son "Caught SashHanded", "DokiDoki On The Tatami" y "Tiger In The Closet".

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

_**"Sueño Inducido" © Equinexia.**_

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y CIERTOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: _"TheYoko"._

_Tiger &amp; Bunny no me pertenecen, si no que se pertenecen el uno al otro, porque están hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida. _

_El fic original en inglés fue publicado por primera vez el 6 de Julio del 2011, consta de nueve capítulos y lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fics favoritos en FFNET_.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 10 de Abril de 2014. Hora: 23:23. Fecha de término de traducción de este primer capítulo: 13 de Abril de 2014. Hora 17:50]

* * *

Comenzó unos cuantos meses antes. El trabajo los obligaba a regresar a casa muy tarde y despertar muy temprano cada día. En una de tales noches, estando ambos completamente exhaustos – habiendo corrido por toda la ciudad tras un revoltoso NEXT con super alta velocidad como poder – terminaron ambos en la casa de Barnaby. El muchacho había estado demasiado cansado como para conducir hasta la casa de su compañero. Kotetsu podría haberse ido a pie por lo que a él respectaba pero no, lo había seguido hasta su piso.  
Sin decir una palabra, y con los músculos ya comenzando a doler, se arrojaron sobre la cama, cayendo dormidos instantáneamente.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron cerca el uno del otro, con los rostros presionados contra las cobijas. Barnaby perezosamente se incorporó y sentó sobre sus talones, el sueño aún empañando su mente. Sus lentes estaban torcidos, listos a caerse en cualquier momento. Kotetsu no hizo más que girar su cabeza hacia su compañero de cama, observándolo con confusa extrañeza. Barnaby lo miró con débil furia, molesto de que fuera la primer cosa que viera en la mañana. Al menos, no había dicho nada aún, con lo cual Barnaby estaba perfectamente bien.  
El viejo permaneció observándolo, luego giró la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia su lado y apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano izquierda, como si estuviera acomodándose para continuar su análisis. Con sus sentidos finalmente despiertos, extendió una mano hacia el rostro de Barnaby, quitando de un solo movimiento los torcidos lentes de su nariz. El rubio no hizo mucho al respecto aparte de fruncir el ceño, todavía mirando fijamente a su compañero.

Un sonido estridente brotando de sus muñecas distrajo la atención que tenían puesta el uno en el otro. Tenían una misión. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos hombres asintieron con su mutual pensamiento de 'Vamos'. Los anteojos retornaron rápidamente a su legítimo lugar mientras la cama se vaciaba súbitamente, y la puerta de entrada se cerraba.

-T&amp;B –

La segunda vez que sucedió, durmieron en la casa de Kotetsu. El robo al banco que detuvieron había ocurrido cerca de la misma. El cansancio los había motivado a conducir tan poco tiempo como fuera posible, lo que los llevó a ambos hasta el living de Kotetsu, cenando con una repetición de su arresto logrado en la TV. Una vez terminada la comida, se turnaron para la ducha, yendo Barnaby primero. El viejo le dio unas ropas y una toalla, distraídamente mirando la televisión. Cuando Barnaby salió del baño, preguntó dónde dormiría. Kotetsu, sin prestar verdadera atención, inconscientemente señaló su propia habitación mientras se desvestía para tomar su ducha.

Al entrar a la misma, encontró a Barnaby profundamente dormido. No deseando despertarlo, caminó en puntas de pie hasta el lado del lecho sin ocupar antes de deslizarse bajo la cobija, cayendo dormido instantáneamente, arrullado por la suave respiración del rubio.

Durante la noche, de alguna manera ambos habían gravitado el uno hacia el otro. Kotetsu estaba de espaldas con una gran cantidad de Barnaby sobre él, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, con la parte superior de la misma metida  
bajo la barbilla del viejo. A sus piernas no les había ido mejor: Barnaby estaba casi enteramente sobre el regazo de Kotetsu, sus muslos presionados entre los del otro hombre, inconscientemente frotando sus tobillos con su compañero.  
Kotetsu despertó gracias a una cosquilleante sensación sobre su cuello y hombro. Semi dormido, propinó un manotazo a lo que fuera que estuviera irritando su piel a grados increíblemente exasperantes. Su alivio ni siquiera llegó a durar ni un segundo mientras la _cosa_ regresaba instantáneamente, al igual que un resorte. Arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño, repitió la operación unas cuantas veces más antes de darse por vencido.

El sueño estaba listo a reclamarlo una vez más cuando algo cambió su posición sobre su pecho, moviendo aquella _cosa _para que hiciera cosquillas a un lado de su rostro. Fastidiado, repentinamente notó que el cambio se había extendido a su entero lado izquierdo – el cual estaba más cálido por alguna otra razón que sólo la cobija – e incluso había depositado lo que se sentía como una mano en su pectoral derecho.

_¿Mano?._

Kotetsu abrió los ojos aún dormido. Haciendo una mueca por la súbita luz, tuvo una visión de la _cosa_ que le provocaba cosquillas, o más adecuadamente, _el cabello de Barnaby._ El chico se había ovillado, su cabeza completamente apoyada en su pecho moreno. Recordando la última noche, golpeó ligeramente el hombro del rubio. Si no se levantaba _ya mismo_, Kotetsu haría algo drástico. Como cortar su cabello – o masticarlo dado que no tenía ningún objeto afilado cerca suyo. Cuando todo lo que el chico hizo fue desperezarse un poco, el viejo lo golpeó tres veces más antes que su compañero se levantara, bostezara y se frotara los ojos para quitarse el sueño con su pulgar y el dedo índice.  
Estaban en proceso de salir de la cama cuando dos agudos sonidos gemelos resonaron en la habitación.

Vistiéndose rápidamente, regresaron a sus vidas de héroes.

* * *

**_"No mates al Fandom con tu silencio... Si ignoras a los fics, éstos desaparecerán! Déjale saber a la autora/traductora/BetaReader lo que piensas de su trabajo de modo educado y lo más ameno posible. El silencio es igual a la indiferencia, y la indiferencia mata al autor."_**

**_Únete a la campaña "2 Minutos = 1 Review" de Lenayuri._**


	2. Capítulo 2

La taza de crímenes se había incrementado dramáticamente. Pasar la noche en casa de uno o de otro se había vuelto, en consecuencia, un hábito; tanto como el de _dormir en la misma cama._ Era conveniente. No había ningún futón para extender, ni turnos para ver quién dormiría en el sofá, ni desesperadas búsquedas por un segundo cobertor o almohada. Además, Tiger detestaba esperar a que Barnaby apareciera con su motocicleta tanto como el chico odiaba tener que levantarse más temprano de lo necesario para recoger a su compañero. Todo lo que veían en el reciente cambio de eventos era que tenían más tiempo para dormir, lo cual necesitaban desesperadamente. Más que eso, pasar tiempo juntos demostró ser un asunto cómodo, cuando ambos esperaban que fuera una molestia, con todas las discusiones que tenían.

Mañanas como la anteriormente nombrada se volvieron un acontecimiento diario. Barnaby acurrucando uno de los musculosos brazos de Kotetsu contra su pecho; Kotetsu haciendo cuchara contra el muchacho, una de sus manos descansando sobre el esculpido estómago de su compañero mientras el otro brazo oficiaba de almohada; Barnaby aplastado contra el colchón por todo el peso del viejo; ambos colocándose cara a cara durante su sueño, sus brazos envolviendo holgadamente la cintura del otro: cada situación había ocurrido al menos una vez desde que habían comenzado a compartir sus noches.

Mientras las semanas pasaban, una extraña atmósfera de domesticidad descendió sobre sus mañanas y tardías noches. Despertar básicamente consistía en saludos tales como "Quítate, eres pesado" mientras uno empujaba al otro de mala gana y salía de la cama. Las ropas habían migrado lentamente a cada uno de sus vestidores, en sus baños había aparecido un segundo cepillo de dientes, tanto como los geles para ducha y champúes también lo habían hecho: después de todo, pasar unas cuantas y consecutivas noches fuera de sus respectivos hogares no era raro. Kotetsu rápidamente aprendió sobre los gustos culinarios de Barnaby, ya que el japonés naturalmente había tomado para sí la tarea de cocinar. Barnaby rápidamente aprendió que al viejo le gustaban los programas de TV estúpidos. Kotetsu ahora sabía cuándo el chico estaba de mal humor o no: si lo estaba, se iría a la cama sin decir una palabra. Barnaby ahora sabía que a su compañero le gustaba permanecer despierto hasta tarde cuando podía: diría en voz alta "¡Me voy a la cama!" si no tenía otra opción.

Y aunque pareciera mentira, ambos tenían la sensación de que dormían mejor con alguien ocupando el espacio vacío a su lado. Barnaby había dejado de tener pesadillas, sosegado en las noches por un latido constante de corazón y un suave resoplar de aire en su piel. Kotetsu había sufrido de horribles hábitos a la hora de dormir – como despertar a impías horas de la noche y moverse demasiado, al menos lo suficiente como para arrojar los cobertores y las almohadas fuera del colchón –los cuales desaparecieron con la relajante tibieza de otro cuerpo cerca suyo.

_Se sentía bien el saber que no estaba solo. _

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 17 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 21:20. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Mayo de 2014. Hora: 18:27]

* * *

_**TheYoko, la retrasada:**__ No quiero que se preocupen, que hay traducciones para raaaaaaaato. Es solamente que en estos últimos tiempos tengo mucha carga horaria de trabajo, y llego muy cansada a casa, amén que una vez en ella tengo que continuar con mis labores domésticas... Entonces la tarde se me vuelve noche, los ojos se me cierran, y ya debo irme a dormir..._

Oh, pero mi amor por esto y por subtitular sigue intacto! Y agradezco su confianza, su cariño, y su incondicionalidad! Gracias a quienes leen mis traducciones y me dejan reviews tan polenta! (fuertes y buenos, osea).

Me encuentran en el Face, si quieren chusmear de la vida... Por lo general después de las cinco de la tarde, hora Argentina.


	3. Capítulo 3

La hora de levantarse llegó muy temprano esa mañana cuando sus brazaletes emitieron su acostumbrado y estridente sonido. Con los ojos enrojecidos, Kotetsu notó que había envuelto a Barnaby con sus brazos, y que tenía su nariz metida en el hueco de su cuello mientras que su acostumbrada almohada estaba en su espalda, y su mejilla se hallaba presionada contra la parte superior de la cabeza del chico. Eso explicaba el por qué todo lo que podía ver era rubio cabello y por qué le picaba la nariz. _Otra vez. _Bufó. Ciertamente que debería cortarlo, o al menos atarlo cuando fueran a dormir. Diablos, le compraría él mismo las bandas para el cabello si fuera necesario. A menos que tomara una de la colección de Kaede. Imaginar a Bunny con una cinta amarilla en el cabello lo hizo reír a carcajadas, despertando al susodicho de cabello largo. Al sentir el peso sobre su cabeza quitarse, echó una mirada al reloj sobre la mesa de noche.

"¿Las cuatro de la mañana? Qué demonios," Barnaby puso voz a sus pensamientos.

"Al diablo si lo sé. Mejor nos vamos. El deber llama," contestó con facilidad, sin moverse ni un ápice.

"Quítate, entonces. O te arrojaré a un lado."

"Awww, ¿a Bunny-chan no le gustan los arrumacos?"

Sin caer en la trampa, el chico impasiblemente contestó, "No." y se quitó de un empujón el peso muerto del viejo, como había prometido.

Recogió uno de los dos pares de anteojos que ahora siempre dejaba en la mesa de noche de Kotetsu, lo que significaba que tenía tres más en su hogar, dejando al otro hombre libre de enfurruñarse.

Luego de diez minutos de gruñir en la cama, maldijo.

Estaba atrasado.

En un poco común pedido de Apollon Media, Kotetsu y Barnaby tenían que encontrarse en el gimnasio a las cinco en punto de la mañana para someterse a un entrenamiento con sus poderes. Según la lógica de de HERO TV, los criminales nunca atacaban antes de las seis. Era preferible si actuaban por la tarde, en vez: la audiencia siempre era la mejor luego del almuerzo.

Saito los recibió, sin indagar el por qué habían arribado juntos, un susurro apenas audible por saludo. Sin perder tiempo, el ingeniero les explicó con rapidez la razón detrás de su requerida presencia: tener músculos estaba bien y todo pero si no sabían cómo pelear, el hecho de poseerlos era completamente inútil. Para asegurarse que ambos sabían cómo luchar, Apollon quería una grabación de ambos peleando el uno contra el otro, con sus poderes activados. El mismo sería analizado, para puntualizar las debilidades en las que deberían trabajar.

Ya con ambos en ropas de entrenamiento, los calentamientos previos hechos, adoptaron posturas de lucha a la par que sus ojos brillaban de color azul. Cinco minutos y contando, la carne chocaba con la carne en rápidas sucesiones. Barnaby se mantenía lanzando patadas mientras Kotetsu las bloqueaba con sus antebrazos. Buscando ejecutar una patada giratoria, Barnaby se agazapó, dándose cuenta tardíamente que el puño del viejo se dirigía hacia su mejilla. Barrió con su pierna la del otro hombre, esperando que la maniobra fuera suficiente para detener el golpe de la colisión. Con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, Kotetsu cayó, pero lo hizo sobre sus manos y rodillas, rodando súbitamente hacia su izquierda cuando vio la suela de un pie pasar muy cerca de su nariz. Incorporándose, se lanzó furioso sobre las piernas del rubio. Perdiendo el balance, Barnaby se desplomó en el piso, su cabeza golpeando de forma brusca en el duro suelo. Le brindó una furibunda mirada a la sonriente y triunfante expresión del viejo, levantando y abriendo sus rodillas para quitárselo de encima. Kotetsu rápidamente lo soltó, pero no sin antes atrapar sus tobillos. Los retorció alegremente, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Bunny volteara sobre su estómago con el movimiento. Sin perder el agarre, dobló ambas piernas mientras subía por el cuerpo que forcejeaba bajo él. Soltó un tobillo para mantener al chico abajo colocando una apaciguadora mano entre sus omóplatos.

Dos minutos y ya ambos estaban jadeando.

La pierna libre se enredó en la cintura de Kotetsu, mientras la otra lo atrapaba un poco más arriba a la par que Barnaby usaba sus manos y antebrazos como palanca para torcer la parte baja de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para quitarse de encima a su oponente. Cayendo con fuerza sobre su costado, Kotetsu perdió el agarre sobre la extremidad. Barnaby, ya completamente libre, se lanzó sobre la gruñona masa, aplastándolo con su antebrazo en la tráquea.

Quedaban treinta segundos y Barnaby era el ganador.

Kotetsu sonrió dolorosamente, lo que consistió más o menos en mostrar los dientes y levantar apenas los labios, hasta que Barnaby supo que, en realidad, había perdido.

Pasaron los tres últimos segundos y Kotetsu tuvo a Barnaby retorciéndose de risa sobre él, mientras deslizaba sus callosas manos por arriba y abajo del tenso abdomen y sensitivos flancos del chico.

El viejo sonrió maliciosamente. Había descubierto que Bunny tenía cosquillas al acariciar con su mano uno de los costados del muchacho, recibiendo en recompensa una soñolienta risita. Sin tener piedad, ignoró los ruegos de 'basta', y lo torturó hasta que el hombre sentado sobre él colapsó sobre su pecho, todavía retorciéndose a causa de los inquietos dedos.

"¿Ves cómo se siente? Imagina esto cuando despiertes."

La única respuesta de Barnaby fue otro chillido estrangulado por la risa.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 31 de Octubre de 2014. Hora: 10:15. Fecha de término de traducción: 7 de Noviembre de 2014. Hora: 21:31]

* * *

Aló, aló, aló! Un montón de días para traducir esto, qué vergüenza! Y otro montón de días para betear, oooohhhhh! Es que ya me conocen... me distraigo muuuuuuy fácil, jajajaja! Bueno!... De a poco voy poniéndome en carrera otra vez. Todavía me faltan actualizar varios capis de otros fics, comenzar dos traducciones nuevas de viejos pedidos de permiso de hace muchos meses, y por supus, subtitular videos... Jé! Voy a ser muy feliz! Amo Tiger &amp; Bunny!

**Miss Vile**, hola, y perdón por contestar tan tarde! Gracias por decirme que ha leído fics más interesantes desde que comencé a traducir... Me había puesto toda roja cuando leí eso la primera vez... Y con respecto a la película de T&amp;B, sí! Me ví las dos pelis, ya! De hecho, subtitulé la segunda, "The Rising", yo misma! Y si no se asuste, que su español está bastante bien, yo lo entendí correctamente.

**Yan Yan**, me matarás por esta tardanza... Y por la mala noticia: No... no habrá noches de puro darle duro contra el muro, señorita... Cuando le pedí el permiso de traducción a Equinexia, hace ya un montón de tiempo, le pregunté por una continuación llena de sexo salvaje y patas rotas de cama de tanto pumpumpum, y me contestó que... no, que no habría continuación. Que sus musas se habían volado en cuestión de este fic y que no planeaba hacer nada más. Así que, amiga, lo siento, buaaaaaaa! Y no te preocupes, que mi chamba va bien y me ayuda a pagarme mis gastitos y hobbies, yeahhh!

Nos vemos en otro capi!


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana en punto, los otros héroes llegaron uno tras otro. Sky High arribó primero, alegrándose al instante al ver a sus otros dos compañeros. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, saludándolos animadamente con un "¡Buenos Días! ¡Y otra vez, Buenos Días!", Blue Rose entró al gimnasio, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y fue a cambiarse. Dragon Kid hizo lo mismo, con Origami Cyclone siguiéndola. El chico ya estaba vestido con sus ropas de entrenamiento y tímidamente se acercó a ellos, saludando con un apocado gesto. Keith no perdió tiempo en apoyar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo hacia su él. Sin darse cuenta de la turbación de Iván, continuó su ruidosa charla con Kotetsu (y con Barnaby, cuando decidía que el viejo había dicho algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para merecer una respuesta). Rock Bison pasó a su lado con prisa, viéndose acosado mientras, previsiblemente, Fire Emblem lo seguía, flirteando descaradamente con el atribulado latino. Notando a los cuatro héroes que ya estaban en la habitación, les guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso antes de seguir a Antonio hacia los vestidores. Nada inusual, claro.

Keith comenzó a hablar con Iván, con la esperanza de lograr que se uniera a la conversación. Se mantuvo hablando, animado por los gestos de asentimiento del tímido chico, quien levantaba la mirada de tanto en tanto e incluso respondía una o dos veces.

Sin embargo, cuando Keith posó la vista sobre los héroes de Apollon Media, se detuvo a mitad de una oración, asombrado por lo que vio.

Barnaby se apoyaba sobre la baranda de metal mientras Kotetsu tenía su mano derecha aferrada a la barra superior, cerca de donde descansaba su codo. La parte superior del cuerpo de Kotetsu estaba girada hacia Bunny, con su pierna derecha cruzada sobre la otra, sólo la punta de su pie tocando el suelo. Usaba su mano libre para gesticular, y Barnaby se reclinaba con calma sobre la baranda, llegando a acercarse _demasiado_, casi como para golpearlo en el rostro. Pero lo que hizo que Sky High y Origami Cyclone quedaran boquiabiertos fue la expresión de Kotetsu cambiando de la ira a una pícara, mientras acortaba todavía más -si no por completo- la distancia entre ellos. Levantó su mano, tirando de un rubio rizo, el mechón atrapado entre su índice y dedo medio y lo observó saltar de nuevo a su sitio. Barnaby elevó una ceja, impávido ante la acción. Una burlona sonrisa retorció los labios de Kotetsu, sus ojos brillando divertidos, y atrapó otro mechón -del lado derecho esta vez- y lo enredó en su dedo. Socarronamente, le dijo algo a su compañero que lo hizo voltear la cabeza en la dirección opuesta, tirando de su cabello. La palabra shock no podría comenzar a describir el nivel de asombro que los dos espectadores sintieron ante lo que pasó a continuación. Barnaby frunció el ceño, y _se ruborizó_. Intentó esconder sus enrojecidas mejillas detrás de los rubios mechones, inclinando un poco la cabeza, antes de girarla y darle a Kotetsu una ácida contestación que sólo sirvió para conseguir que las risitas del viejo se convirtieran en amplias carcajadas.

Todavía sin palabras ante la decididamente _extraña_ muestra de -¿afecto?- camaradería, Sky High y Origami se sobresaltaron cuando Karina se detuvo cerca del indiscutido líder, con una ceja arqueada en sorpresa.

"Si no los conociera pensaría que han estado durmiendo juntos, por cuán relajados se ven el uno cerca del otro", declaró la chica, con un tono evidentemente divertido.

Calmando un poco su risa, Kotetsu se apartó de un aún malhumorado Bunny, pero mantuvo su mano en la baranda. Levantando la otra, se rascó ligeramente la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Jaja, bueno, de hecho, es lo que estuvimos haciendo hace cinco meses."

Repentinamente conciente del silencio que siguiera a su respuesta, Kotetsu levantó la vista para ver los conmocionados -y algunos perturbados- rostros de sus compañeros héroes, súbitamente muy cerca de ambos. Los observó con curiosidad, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Karina, en total shock, solo consiguió murmurar repetidamente y no necesariamente en ese orden 'Barnaby… durmiendo… c-cinco meses… _j-juntos_'. Iván y Keith no habían salido de su parálisis, logrando muy buenas imitaciones de estatuas. Dragon Kid había arrugado la nariz ante el anuncio, claramente pasmada por la situación.

"Eso es _anormal_."

Nathan mostró una expresión satisfecha y una mirada cómplice mientras exclamaba orgullosamente, "¡Hay una delgada línea entre el odio y el amor!"

Antonio se dio una palmada con su mano en la frente, murmurando algo como "Sabía que se le escaparía algún día…"

_¿'Anormal'…? ¿__**'Amor'**__…? _

_¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? _

"¿Eh?" contestó Kotetsu, completamente perdido, parpadeando sin entender. Volvió sus ojos hacia Barnaby quien se notaba tan perplejo como él. Sus miradas se encontraron, y de golpe todo tuvo sentido.

"Oh. ¡No no no no! No es lo que están pensando, de verdad, es sólo por conveniencia-" Se apresuró a contestar Kotetsu, fallando en su intento de explicar la situación. Karina, finalmente consciente nuevamente, regresó a sus nerviosos espasmos tartamudeando '¿C-conveniencia?'.

"Lo estás empeorando," agregó Barnaby con suavidad, remarcando lo obvio.

"Cállate, Bunny," le contestó Kotetsu a su compañero, "No estamos durmiendo juntos _de ese modo_, sólo en _la misma cama_. Chicos, créanme-" Rogó, un poco desesperado a este punto.

"Uh, ya sabes, Kotetsu, todo esto no es de mi incumbencia pero como buen amigo te diré que espero que, hum, _sepas_ en lo que te estás metiendo," Antonio se estremeció ante su torpe elección de palabras. Kotetsu dejó caer sus hombros con incredulidad, sus ojos y boca muy abiertos mientras torcía una ceja y reiteraba su inteligente respuesta. "¿Huh?"

Rápidamente la incomodidad saturó la atmósfera en el gimnasio a la par que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Pasaron los minutos y Nathan decidió que ya tenía suficiente de su cuota de diversión por el día, y se fue, deseándole buena suerte a la nueva anunciada pareja. No mucho luego de eso, cada uno de los héroes abandonó el lugar, uno a la vez. Antonio palmeó en el hombro a su amigo en solidaridad mientras que Pao-Lin le enseñó la lengua, llevando consigo a una balbuceante Karina. Sky High se calmó, sonriendo con ánimo, y saludándolos empalagosamente con un nervioso "¡Felicitaciones! ¡Y otra vez, Felicitaciones!" y salió seguido por Iván.

Los dos hombres quedaron solos en el gimnasio, Kotetsu lentamente volteó su cabeza para enfrentar a su compañero, sin cambiar su expresión.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 10 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 16:50. Fecha de término de traducción: 11 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 20:18]


	5. Capítulo 5

El resto del día continuó su rutina sin una mayor interacción entre ambos. Siempre que se encontraran en la misma habitación, la atmósfera se tensaba, afectando a quien fuera que estuviera allí también. Ya en sus escritorios, se ignoraron el uno al otro, sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada. A la hora del almuerzo, Kotetsu había escapado del edificio para "comer con su hija" como fantástica excusa. En la tarde, Barnaby había tenido una sesión de fotos para un nuevo producto patrocinado por Apollon Media concerniente a _sábanas. _

Ninguno de los dos había estado de suficiente buen humor como para soltar risitas por la ironía.

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra en todo el día. Incluso esa mañana, luego de caer en la horrible comprensión que lo que estaban haciendo en los últimos meses era _raro_ y estaba _mal_, Barnaby no le había hablado al desconcertado Kotetsu. Había pasado por su lado sin una mirada ni un roce, su vista enfocada en la salida.

Mientras la tarde pasaba, Barnaby analizaba la situación mientras llevaba a su compañero a su hogar. Al salir del sidecar, Kotetsu se notó decepcionado cuando apretó el acelerador y se alejó, huyendo de la incómoda situación.

_Deja que el viejo se preocupe por sí solo_, pensó. Mantuvo sus ojos en la ruta, obligándose a no mirar atrás y encontrarse con la abatida expresión que seguramente encontraría en el rostro del hombre.

Apagando el motor, el rubio entró a su apartamento, con el corazón inusualmente apesadumbrado. El cual latió dolorosamente al comprender que su piso estaría vacío esa noche, tanto como a la mañana siguiente, y hasta la noche inclusive.

Decidido a dejar de prestarle atención a tales estúpidos pensamientos, se desvistió lentamente. Con el pecho algo tenso, Barnaby tomó una larga ducha, pasando minutos completos nada más que parado bajo la regadera, con el agua caliente golpeando sus tensos músculos. Tampoco tenía apetito, así que se saltó la cena y se fue a la cama.

El sueño nunca llegó. Las sábanas estaban frías y la cama se sentía demasiado grande con sólo él en ella. Incontables veces había rodado para un costado, sobre su espalda, su otro costado, su estómago, y comenzado una y otra vez. Para luchar contra el frío, había encendido la calefacción. Sólo sirvió para que sudara copiosamente y lo hiciera sentir aún más helado. Ovillándose enrolló la cobija, ya fuertemente apretada a su alrededor, cerca de su rostro mientras recordaba una de las noches más heladas en la casa de Kotetsu.

_Su calefacción había estado bajo la amenaza de ser cortada desde hacía una semana. Kotetsu no había pagado las facturas durante __**meses**__ y por supuesto, la compañía había decidido cortar el gas __**esa noche**__, en la cual Barnaby iba a quedarse a dormir. Imagínalo. _

_Ligeros temblores recorrían su espalda, con lo incómodo de la situación manteniéndolo despierto. Con su espalda enfrentando a Kotetsu, sintió en su dormitar que unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban y lo arrastraban contra un firme y aún más cálido pecho. Los temblores se detuvieron casi instantáneamente, dejando sitio a una relajante calidez. El frotar de su barba contra su hombro mientras el viejo enterraba su nariz en el ángulo de su cuello sólo sirvió para lograr que se relajara más, disfrutando grandemente del calor que emanaba la morena piel y las profundas exhalaciones acariciando su clavícula. _

Su camiseta se había empapado por completo rápidamente, forzando al rubio a arrojar la cobija y apagar la calefacción. Se cambió la parte superior del pijama, volviendo a la cama con algunas almohadas y cobertores extras con la esperanza de llenar el espacio vacío. Ya había aceptado hacía tiempo que no podría hacer nada contra el frío. No obstante, estaba seguro que el espacio que quedaba en su cama podía ser ocupado físicamente por algo más que el cuerpo de su compañero. Pero sus expectativas rápidamente se disiparon sin embargo cuando comprendió que las esponjosas almohadas y los suaves cobertores no podían reemplazar el firme latido del corazón de Kotetsu batiendo contra su espalda durante las frías noches.

Del otro lado de Sternbild, aproximadamente diez minutos luego de haber sido dejado, Kotetsu continuaba observando la calle. Había visto a Barnaby correr en su motocicleta a toda velocidad por la calle hasta que había doblado la esquina y ya no pudo divisarlo, sólo oír el decreciente sonido del motor mientras crecía más y más la distancia entre ellos. Sin prestarle atención a las ráfagas del viento helando su piel, su mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Cómo habían pasado por alto la posible implicación de su situación?

¿Cómo era que habían creado esta, esta, _esta rutina_, por falta de una palabra mejor?

Tomar en consideración lo que los otros podrían decir nunca había cruzado por su mente.

_¿Y por qué debería?_, pensó Kotetsu, algo irritado. Siempre había ignorado la opinión que el público tenía de sobre él "como un inútil, héroe bueno para nada, el cual confiaba en una experiencia de veterano anticuada y sin fundamentos", la declaración de los niños al decirle "¡Eres un tonto, viejo!", e incluso el descorazonador "No eres tan bueno, papá" de su hija cuando estaba molesta con él. Todo el mundo lo señalaba como una falla, un torpe anciano que debía retirarse. Y no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Por otro lado, Bunny se desvivía por la atención del público. Así que, _por supuesto_ que se preocuparía si las erróneas suposiciones sobre su persona involucrándose con un _hombre_ -su compañero además- alimentaban los chismorreos diarios de la gente común. Probablemente perdería una buena porción de sus fans, su popularidad se acrecentaría por todas las razones equivocadas y, y-

Ya no sería considerado héroe. _Ellos_ ya no serían considerados héroes. ¿Cómo podría la gente confiar en una pareja para que los protegiera? Si alguno de los dos salía herido, ¿qué sería lo primero? ¿Salvar a su compañero o a la ciudad? Su deber como héroes debería asegurar a los habitantes de Sternbild que indudablemente tenían prioridad pero…

Kotetsu detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. No estaban envueltos en una relación. Sólo dormían en la misma cama, compartían comidas caseras y mañanas donde despertaban el uno en brazos del otro por una extraña sucesión de eventos. Todo se desarrolló naturalmente y _ni por una vez_ había dado un paso atrás para cuestionar la nueva situación en su amistad.

Kotetsu aferró la visera de su sombrero, bajándola sobre sus ojos mientras finalmente giraba sobre si mismo para abrir la puerta. Estuvo algo tentado a llamar a Antonio para salir y ahogar su pena en alcohol pero la resaca que con seguridad tendría al día siguiente no lo valía. Al entrar, removió sus zapatos, lanzando su sombrero sobre el sillón cuando pasaba y encendiendo la televisión. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio -dado que había vivido por cinco años ya- pero ese día, necesitaba algo de ruido para llenar el pesado silencio saturando el lugar.

Normalmente, tan pronto como Barnaby pusiera sus pies en el parqué del living, se quejaría sobre el desorden cubriendo el suelo y los muebles. Kotetsu simplemente se frotaría la nuca, claramente avergonzado por su desaliñado estilo de vida. Entonces iría a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Bunny limpiaba la casa, incapaz de soportar la vista de tal evidente pereza. Esa noche, sin embargo, nadie se quejaría, no habría susurro de ropas, como el de una chaqueta dejada caer sobre el respaldo de una silla, ni ningún silencioso arrastrar de pies sobre los pisos de madera, nada de pisadas detrás suyo en busca del lavamanos, nada de agua fluyendo del grifo para lavar _sus_ delicadas y blancas manos, ningún crujir del sofá de cuero con _él_ sentándose en el mismo, _ningún_ _Bunny_.

Le hacía sentir como si se hubiera abierto un vacío en su pecho, brotando en su caja toráxica. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, su cabeza inclinándose para observar el techo, sus cejas unidas en un gesto de confusión mientras la tristeza se grababa en su rostro. Su mirada bajó para mirar su reflejo en la ventana, su expresión devuelta en la pulida superficie. Era una con la que estaba familiarizado. Una expresión que se había generado tras la muerte de su esposa, la que se presentaba cuando Kaede no quería verlo, una que surgía cuando fuera que Wild Tiger era despreciado por inútil. Y la que llevaba ahora, viendo su fantasmal reflejo en el vidrio, extrañando la presencia de su estúpido compañero, era exactamente la misma.

Kotetsu estaba acostumbrado al rechazo pero había olvidado cuán solitario se sentía.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 12 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 13:54. Fecha de término de traducción: 15 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 21:22]


	6. Capítulo 6

Barnaby despertó con un sobresalto, con conflictivos sentimientos de tristeza, miedo, ansiedad, y enojo entremezclados mientras la última de sus pesadillas se disolvía entre brumosos recuerdos, unos que conocía demasiado bien para olvidar. El sudor se adhería a su pegajosa piel, sollozando por las lágrimas que se abrían paso a través de sus ojos. Inspirando profundamente, con regulares inhalaciones, se sentó, mirando inconscientemente al espacio vacío a su lado. Un súbito dolor en su pecho lo obligó a fruncir el ceño. No estaba seguro si era por consecuencia de su sueño o…

Desechando el problema, su vista se posó en el reloj digital. La una en punto de la mañana. Había dormido dos horas pero no sentía cansancio, sólo la característica necesidad de abandonar la habitación _ya mismo._ Lo cual hizo, ignorando el libro que había leído algunas veces, con la cabeza de Kotetsu en su regazo-

_Odiaba cuando Kotetsu estaba sumamente aburrido. El viejo preguntaría "¿Qué lees, Bunny?", espiaría por sobre su hombro para leer unas líneas cuando Barnaby no le contestara, resoplaría sobre su cuello para entonces derrumbarse sobre la cama otra vez, cerrando sus ojos, rodaría y finalmente apoyaría la cabeza sobre su regazo. Levantaría la vista para mirarlo, su sonrisa firme, Barnaby le daría una mirada rabiosa para transmitir la molestia que sentía. Y sin decir una palabra, volvería a su lectura, con Kotetsu durmiéndose con rapidez luego que comenzara a pasar sus dedos por entre el aún ligeramente húmedo, desgreñado cabello castaño._

-o la camiseta blanca que colgaba de la silla en el rincón-

_Durante las primeras noches en su apartamento, Barnaby le había cedido una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos para que durmiera. El hábito había arraigado, y esas ropas pronto se convirtieron en __**sus**__ pijamas designados, sin tener que jamás traer unos. El rubio se había acostumbrado a colocarlos en la pila de la ropa de su compañero durante los días de lavado. Nunca hablaron sobre el tema. Esa camiseta blanca y esos pantalones grises habían sido de Kotetsu desde la primera vez que los usara._

Antes que lo supiera, Barnaby estaba fuera de su habitación, recordando claramente cosas _inútiles_.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca habría pensado que el compartir una cama le haría sentir algo semejante a la _pérdida_. Había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo que era la presencia de otra persona. Hasta que llegó Kotetsu, claro, y le recordó un distante tiempo donde su felicidad dependía de otros. El niño que alguna vez fue clamaba por el calor y la seguridad que esos oscuros y vacíos cuartos nunca le darían, que sólo lo protegerían de ser lastimado.

Y tenía que admitirlo, estaba herido. Su vida enfocada hacia la venganza lo había privado de establecer cualquier vínculo humano, aterrado de que su corazón fuese destruido. La única vez que le había sucedido lo había dejado completamente destrozado, y débil porque era demasiado joven. Todas las precauciones que había tomado ya no importaban: su corazón fue deshecho en pedazos.

_Y no sabía por qué._

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, observando la ciudad desde la ventana de su living. Comprender _por qué_ dolía lo golpeó como un bólido. Ahora podía ver todas las piezas cayendo en su lugar, incapaz de negar la realidad, incapaz de volver a _encerrar todos esos emergentes sentimientos como siempre lo había hecho_-

Kotetsu era la primera persona en mucho, _mucho _tiempo a la que le había permitido entrar. Había comenzado a apreciar al viejo, tolerando con naturalidad la torpe pero llena de buena voluntad forma de actuar que tenía tanto con los otros como con _él mismo_. Su compañero deseaba ayudar a todos y Barnaby no era la excepción. Se había creado un vínculo entre ambos, su ya de por si muy buen trabajo en equipo había mejorado inmensamente (y hasta Wild Tiger había ganado unos cuantos puntos, lo cual Apollon Media seguía teniendo problemas en admitir). Sin embargo, aquel vínculo, el lazo que lentamente había crecido con fuerza entre ambos, estaba en ese momento siendo puesto a prueba.

Lo que lo asustaba más era la posibilidad de que este se rompiera.

La repentina comprensión de su situación -el hecho de que en verdad _le gustaba_ su compañero y que no sólo lo _toleraba_ como él creía- no le permitió darse cuenta de los golpes en la puerta. Levantando la cabeza de golpe, volteando en todas direcciones para buscar la fuente del sonido, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién sería a las -dio una mirada a su reloj- una y media de la _maldita madrugada_?

Caminando hacia la puerta, nunca pensó en chequear a través de la mirilla para saber quién podría ser. Con el pomo en la mano, la puerta completamente abierta y con Kotetsu en el pasillo, deseó haberlo hecho.

El viejo levantó la vista, sonriendo débilmente al sorprendido rubio. Una risita se escapó de sus labios, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras murmuraba un rápido "¿Sorprendido?"

Barnaby se repuso, enmascarando su rostro con una indiferente expresión que sin saberlo clavó un cuchillo en el corazón de Kotetsu, siendo visible su agudo dolor gracias a la tensión de sus hombros.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Kotetsu cerró los puños, sus cejas frunciéndose, sin que la cáustica respuesta calmara su dolorido pecho en lo más mínimo.

"No puedo dormir."

"¿Y por eso viniste hasta aquí y me despertaste? ¿Para asegurarte que pudiera dormir tan poco como tú? Qué considerado" No era necesario dejarle saber que no había podido dormir y que lo poco que lo había hecho había sido horrible. Pero aún así, Bunny estaba sorprendido de no haber sido el único.

Kotetsu sintió una cansada sonrisa estirar sus labios. "¿Bunny está así de impaciente por-"

"No quiero oírlo." Barnaby intentó cerrar la puerta.

"¡No! Bunny, tenemos que hablar-"

Detuvo su acción, sus ojos fijos en el piso mientras contestaba con lentitud. "No. Vete a tu casa. Ya no me importa."

Volteó mientras azotaba la puerta al cerrarla, sintiendo a la misma resistirse a pocos centímetros.

"¡Pero a mi si!", aulló Kotetsu, súbitamente furioso. Barnaby notó el aura azul rodeándolo y el mismo azul acero brillando en sus ojos, intensificando su colérica mirada en la oscuridad. Paralizado al principio, su rostro se transformó en una ciega ira mientras abría la puerta de un tirón y gritaba, **"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"**

Kotetsu, sin estar preparado para que la puerta se abriera tan repentinamente cedió con ella, dando un par de tumbos antes de quedar a centímetros de la nariz del chico. Podía sentir el aliento cálido en su rostro, manando de la boca del rubio en fuertes jadeos, obviamente auto controlándose para no estallar. Con sus ojos aún brillando, estos cambiaron de una profunda ira a una tumultuosa y bravucona mirada cubierta de mal disimulada angustia. Kotetsu bajó los ojos, preguntándose a sí mismo, "¿Qué es lo que quiero…?"

Permaneció en silencio algún tiempo antes de levantar la vista otra vez, su expresión suavizándose mientras las palabras pasaban por su apretada garganta.

"Quiero que duermas…"

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la preocupación grabada en sus facciones, las comisuras de sus ojos estrechándose.

"…sin tener pesadillas."

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 16 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 20:04. Fecha de término de traducción 19 de Julio de 2015. Hora: 14:11]


	7. Capítulo 7

Perdió el aliento.

¿Qué era lo que estaba _diciendo_? ¿_Por qué_ querría eso? ¿Cómo-?

_¿Cómo había sabido que no podía dormir sin él?_

No tenía relevancia. Lo que importaba era lograr que Kotetsu saliera de su casa - su vida, su cabeza, _su corazón_ \- antes que pudiera adentrarse todavía más y quedarse allí _para siempre._

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Intentó reunir la furia que lo había hecho gritar momentos atrás, la que se desvaneció cuando Kotetsu hablara, y falló, quebrando su incólume semblante, revelando confusos sentimientos que titilaron en los verdes irises, en las arrugas de sus cejas, la rigidez de su boca.

Súbitamente consciente de su expuesta fachada, inclinó la cabeza, ocultando sus distorsionadas facciones de _él. Kotetsu_, quien era capaz de leer cada línea de su rostro mejor de lo que él mismo podía, tan acostumbrado como estaba a las educadas - falsas - sonrisas y entusiastas - insípidos - saludos para complacer a todos. Y tal vez, en algún punto, también a sí mismo.

Largos dedos se enredaron en su cabello mientras una gran y cálida mano se apoyaba en su cabeza, quedándose allí, apenas percibido su movimiento circular. Una débil - casi _susurrada_ \- risita hizo presionar la mano un poco más fuerte, tan breve y a la vez tan inoportuna.

"No te preocupes por lo que acabo de decir, Bunny. Sólo soy un viejo," admitió Kotetsu, con una sonrisa agobiada torciendo sus labios en una burla de la usual risa alegre de siempre.

Barnaby no reaccionó, ni se movió un centímetro, sus ojos fijos en el suelo - _el cual apenas podía ver, envuelto por la oscuridad de la noche filtrándose por la ventana. ¿Por qué las luces no estaban encendidas?_ \- esperando por -

¿Qué estaba esperando?

Otra discreta -_demasiado discreta_\- risita.

Frunció el ceño.

"Supongo que entonces te dejaré dormir, ¿eh? No me gustaría que perdieses tu hermoso sueño," Kotetsu se esmeró en su esfuerzo por traer su acostumbrada ronda de burlas en esa charla unilateral. Quería una reacción. Quería que Bunny se enfadara, entristeciera, se alegrara de deshacerse de él -_Lo que fuera que pudiera lograr._ Pero _no_ esa total falta de respuesta, con Barnaby inclinando la cabeza y su cuerpo vencido por la fatiga, y el inconfundible gesto de sus hombros caídos en señal de haberse _rendido._

No, no era lo que deseaba pero si era todo lo que Bunny estaba preparado para ofrecer, Kotetsu lo aceptaría.

Después de todo, Kotetsu jamás había sabido cómo conseguir lo que quería.

Mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, revolvió los rubios mechones, sonriendo genuinamente por un segundo, antes de retraer su mano. De igual modo se detuvo cuando la mata de cabello se encrespó un poco, y su atención volvió hacia un par de ojos verdes parcialmente ocultos detrás de un rubio flequillo, y a las oscuras sombras que causaban un completo contraste en su pálida piel.

"No."

La firme mirada flaqueó un poco mientras Barnaby obligaba a las palabras a formarse en su repentinamente muy pesada lengua.

"Si… Si eso es lo que quieres," se detuvo Kotetsu, enderezándose en toda su estatura, la morena mano aún enredada en su cabello.

"No te vayas."

Y de pronto, Kotetsu lo entendió. El alivio lo recorrió por completo, el siempre presente peso del miedo desapareciendo.

_Todo estaba bien. __**Ellos**__ estaban bien. Y eso era suficiente por ahora._

Lo próximo de lo que se dio cuenta era que el cabello de Barnaby era un desastre, su mano estaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza entrelazada contra los despeinados mechones, una cariñosa sonrisa llenando sus ojos ojos avellana con afecto mientras susurraba tranquilizadoramente, "Vamos a tu cama, Bunny."

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 8 de Agosto de 2015. Hora: 17:53. Fecha de término de traducción: 10 de Agosto de 2015. Hora: 20:23]


	8. Capítulo 8

Kotetsu ausentemente los guió a ambos por el pasillo, con su mano apoyada sobre la base del cuello de Barnaby, jugando con sus dedos inconscientemente entre los rubios rizos. Aquello molestó al chico. El contacto los mantenía juntos, lo suficientemente unidos para que también pudiera tocar al otro pero no lo suficiente como para sentir el

.calor irradiando de él. No había ninguna luz encendida, la oscuridad impregnaba su visión - _y la del viejo, lo que le recordaba cuán familiar le era ahora el lugar _\- mientras le permitía guiarlo. El suelo congelaba sus pies desnudos - _Kotetsu aún tiene los zapatos puestos_ \- marcando cada paso con un silencioso 'tump' en la noche helada. La constante calidez contra su cuello evitaba que pensara que las ilusiones y los sueños estaban alterando la realidad para hacerle creer en la presencia del otro, tan tarde en la noche que ya casi era de mañana -

_click _

La luz inundó su visión, cegándolo momentáneamente, olvidando el frío del aire y el calor de aquella fuerte mano. Oyó un gruñido de dolor imitando el suyo y miró hacia su derecha.

"Ugh…"

Frotando sus ojos con el pulgar y el índice, Kotetsu murmuró algunas palabrotas sobre 'luces de neón' y 'lugar oscuro' y 'conejitos tristones'. De más está decir que Bunny eligió ignorar la última frase.

"La próxima vez _piensa_ antes de hacer algo, viejo."

"Sí, bueno, no es como que realmente tuviera alguna opción. No conozco lo suficientemente bien el lugar como para caminar _en total oscuridad_." Gruñó Kotetsu, todavía tapando un poco sus ojos. Tenía buena visión nocturna y la luz repentina tendía a lastimarlo más de lo que debería.

Barnaby soltó un débil bufido.

"Conoces muy bien el camino a mi habitación, sin embargo."

Cuando sus palabras sólo encontraron silencio por respuesta, Barnaby observó a su inesperado invitado, comprendiendo de repente _cómo_ podrían ser interpretadas. Sintió el calor subiendo por su cuello, y la mano que todavía descansaba allí no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. No obstante, la turbación fue rápidamente reemplazada por ansiedad, recordándole por qué esa noche no había sido igual a las de los últimos cinco meses. La ira, la tristeza, la indignación, todos esos sentimientos llegaron y se depositaron en sus tensos hombros.

Unos dedos acariciaron su hombro y la parte superior del brazo mientras Kotetsu se apartaba, ignorando en apariencia que la conversación hubiera tenido lugar. No quería que Bunny lo viera sonriendo como un tonto. El rubio espontáneamente había vuelto a sus viejos hábitos más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo cual lo sorprendió gratamente, Kotetsu sabía que la domesticidad causada por el hecho que compartían la cama podía desestabilizar algo a Barnaby, sin estar consciente de _cuánta influencia_ tuvieron en su vida las noches pasadas con el otro hombre hasta que éstas súbitamente se detuvieron.

Como siempre - _igual que ayer_ \- Kotetsu tomó sus pijamas de la silla y fue a cambiarse. Al pasar a un lado de la cama, se detuvo para levantar el libro de Barnaby. Curiosamente, supo que su compañero no lo había tocado esa noche, ni que había pensado hacerlo. Dejándolo sobre la cama nuevamente, caminó hacia el baño. Pensó en tomar un baño, pero descartó la idea.

Barnaby observaba la escena desenvolverse, una donde Kotetsu se movía con facilidad a través de su rutina antes de ir a la cama, una que había visto muchísimas veces y que con toda probabilidad podría enumerarla de memoria.

_Kotetsu tomó sus piyamas y fue a cambiarse._

Barnaby oyó la canilla abrirse.

-seguido por el sonido de dientes cepillándose, de escupir y de agua corriendo una vez más.

Unos cuantos chapoteos luego, Kotetsu apareció en la puerta-

_-su cabello mojado por la reciente ducha, las gotas de agua cayendo por sus mejillas y cuello-_

-los mechones de su flequillo goteando agua de haber lavado su rostro.

Molestaba a Barnaby ser capaz de marcar las diferencias y que a la vez lo tranquilizara, pero que, sin entender el por qué, eso aumentaba su frustración. Bajando los ojos, fue hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama, deslizándose bajo las cobijas sin decir una palabra, mirando al lado contrario.

_Ah, está enojado_, pensó Kotetsu mientras se unía a su compañero de cama, apagando las luces. La tensión invadió el ambiente, manteniéndolos a ambos en sus sitios en la cama. Kotetsu permaneció de espaldas antes de girar hacia su lado, imitando la posición de Barnaby.

El tiempo pasaba y Kotetsu no podía dormir. Estaba inquieto por la extraña atmósfera, la tensión lo ahogaba y la ansiedad lo mantenía despierto. De igual manera estaba satisfecho de oír la calmada respiración de Barnaby. El chico se había dormido unos minutos atrás, el sonido calmando un poco más los nervios de Kotetsu.

Así que cuando un espasmo interrumpió la sosegada respiración, Kotetsu lo notó inmediatamente. Ya sobre su espalda, su cabeza giró abruptamente hacia la izquierda para ver la temblorosa silueta de Barnaby en la oscuridad, realzada por la suave luz de la luna. La preocupación y los recuerdos hicieron que su estómago se contrajera. Kotetsu sabía de las pesadillas de Barnaby en la cámara de oxígeno. El chico incluso había tenido una cuando comenzaron a dormir juntos. Los sollozos y los gañidos lo habían despertado, notando instantáneamente la falta total de contacto entre ellos. La espalda de Barnaby lo enfrentaba, y se estremecía tanto como ahora. Kotetsu hizo lo mismo que había hecho entonces. Se acercó hasta el rubio, con cuidado de no mover demasiado las cobijas, extendiendo una mano para acariciar con suavidad entre los omóplatos. Se acercó un poco más, cambiando de ligeras caricias a firmes y tranquilizadores movimientos circulares de arriba hacia abajo por su espalda.

Los temblores de Barnaby cesaron un poco, y los sollozos desaparecieron pero esporádicas y profundas exhalaciones los reemplazaron. Kotetsu detuvo sus movimientos. El chico se calmó algo más, volteando sobre su espalda, con sus cejas fruncidas.

Con lentitud, Kotetsu acarició la ceja derecha con su pulgar, las puntas de sus dedos acariciando los rubios rizos. Hizo lo mismo con la ceja izquierda antes de masajear uno de los musculosos hombros al descubierto. Al igual que la vez anterior, Barnaby giró hacia un lado para enfrentar a Kotetsu, buscando contacto inconscientemente. El mayor sonrió con beneplácito a su compañero y envolvió sus hombros con sus brazos, atrayendo al chico contra su pecho.

Mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello, Kotetsu notó que los temblores se habían detenido por completo, profundas inspiraciones y exhalaciones escapaban de la boca de Barnaby para soplar sobre su piel. Inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente como para oler a shampoo y sentir los rizos en su rostro, Kotetsu se quedó dormido.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había creído posible tener la necesidad de sentir los irritantes mechones de cabello cosquilleando en su piel.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 19 de Agosto de 2015. Hora: 19:09. Fecha de término de traducción: 19 de Agosto. Hora 18:48]


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando Barnaby despertó, se encontraba solo. E incluso en su estado parcialmente dormido, eso no estaba _bien_. Sentándose, escudriñó confundido la habitación vacía, esperando ver a Kotetsu.

_¿Qué?_

La sorpresa puso su mente en marcha.

Los acontecimientos de la última noche se agolparon en su memoria, Kotetsu en su puerta, derribando las murallas que rodeaban su corazón, con su mano alborotando su cabello, sobre su cuello, _Kotetsu durmiendo junto a él-_

¿Dónde estaba, entonces? ¿Todo había sido nada más que un-_un sueño_, como temía, una mera manifestación de sus deseos ocultos? ¿Era capaz de imaginar tales cosas-?

Quedando en la misma posición, con una rodilla flexionada mientras la otra continuaba extendida, ambas manos presionadas contra las cobijas para sostenerse, dejó caer la cabeza en derrota. No notó la cantidad extra de cobijas y almohadas desparramadas por el suelo, ni la silla súbitamente libre del pijama en el rincón, tan envuelto como estaba en su círculo interminable de confusión.

Las irreales sensaciones de unos brazos envolviéndolo, la ilusión de unos latidos palpitando contra los suyos, el familiar aroma impregnando su almohada, sábanas y cobijas llenando ahora sus sentidos, la febril sensación de una mano acariciando su cabello, de piel tocando la suya, el calor colándose a través de las ropas para ahuyentar sus miedos-

No era una invención de su imaginación. No existía una manera en la que pudiera haber imaginado ese sentimiento que gritaba _hogar_, el cual corría por sus brazos y piernas, mente y corazón.

Súbitamente aliviado por descubrir que no _estaba volviéndose loco_, aquella calidez que crecía lentamente y lo envolvía fue reemplazada por el peso de la decepción, resultando en una terrible tristeza golpeando en su estómago.

El idiota no se había quedado. Barnaby frunció el ceño, la ira luchando con su apesadumbrado corazón para que se sometiera a ella, aunque el último nuevamente ganó dominancia cuando su próximo pensamiento acabó por aniquilar toda esperanza.

_Kotetsu no comprendía_.

Barnaby había asumido que Kotetsu entendía lo que él había querido decir, _que lo había entendido a él. _Pero en apariencia no había sido así. De otra manera, Kotetsu habría estado a su derecha, despertándolo al quejarse sobre su cabello, _otra vez-_

"Oh, ¿ya estás despierto?" La risa explotó en el silencio. "Eres tan dormilón que por lo general tengo que despertarte."

Barnaby levantó la cabeza de golpe, aterrado de no ver nada en el pasillo-

Y allí estaba, vistiendo su sudadera blanca y sus pantalones grises, engalanado con el cabello más enmarañado del mundo, sus ojos entre marrones y miel brillando, y una tierna y satisfecha sonrisa iluminando su rostro sin afeitar. Barnaby estaba atónito, la alegría y el alivio explotando en su vientre, ahuyentando todas las preocupaciones y dudas de su mente.

_Todo estaba bien. __**Ellos**__ estaban bien. Y eso era todo lo que importaba._

Una pequeña, feliz sonrisa lentamente se abrió paso en sus labios, y subió a sus ojos mientras pronunciaba sus primeras palabras en el amanecer de su nuevo comienzo - _ya no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría otra vez porque __**él**__ estaba allí, a su lado_ -

"Buenos días, Kotetsu."

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 21 de Agosto de 2015. Hora: 21:54. Fecha de término de traducción: 22 de Agosto de 2015. Hora: 20:11]

Hola!:

Y ahora, por los poderes que me fueron conferidos, los declaro marido y… ups! Digo, doy por terminada esta traducción! Muchísimas disculpas por la tardanza. La vida real es complicada y cada vez se me hace mucho más cuesta arriba pasar el día a día, pero supero todo con amor TaiBani! Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen mis traducciones, a quienes dejan review, a quienes colocan mi trabajo amateur en favoritos y en follow! Incontables bendiciones para cada fan TaiBani que disfruta de Kotetsu y Barnaby, y de sus vidas e historias! Yo ya lo dije muchas veces… Pasaba por una depresión muy grande cuando conocí esta serie, y entonces sus protagonistas me dieron una mano cada uno y me sacaron del pozo en el que estaba metida, ayudándome a volver a encontrarle sentido a la vida. Tiger &amp; Bunny tiene tanto significado como Saint Seiya y Monochrome Factor en mi vida, porque yo los asocio con luz y buena energía, y con haber conocido geniales personas gracias a estas series. Siempre, siempre, siempre tendrán un lugar especialísimo en mi corazón!

Tengan paciencia con las siguientes traducciones… Todavía no decido con cuál seguir a continuación, jejejeje!

Love TaiBani para tod s!

PD: No olviden pasar por mi canal de Youtube TaigaBunesco "Gata Flora" y suscribirse!


End file.
